1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and its pixel structure, and more particularly, to a low power consumption flexible display device and a pixel structure thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Reading words or pictures printed on papers is the most well-accepted reading method by human beings. As paper printing techniques advance and printing costs reduce, extensive amount of papers are being used for printing and seen to be irreplaceable by any sort of electronic display devices. However, as display technique advances, it is made possible that in the near future, papers may be replaced by a flexible display device. Like papers, the flexible display device is thin in profile, small in size, light in weight, easy to carry and flexible in shape; therefore, it is expected that the flexible display device can be applied in electronic papers or electronic books, replacing conventional papers and books. However, those conventional flexible display devices still possess some issues to be solved such as high power consumptions.